Gotta Catch Ya Later
by Bloodthirsty Omega
Summary: Ash's best of friends, Misty, must suddenly leave him, perhaps forever. Set during the episode, 'Gotta Catch Ya Later.' Will he recognize his feelings for her, after all these feelings have confused him for some time now. AaML, AaMR, Pokeship, One-Shot. Read and review.


'Team Rocket's blasting off again!' With the age old cry, Jessie, James and Meowth flew off into the sky again, still engulfed in a nelectrifying blanket of Pikachu's Thunder Bolt. The infamous trio screamed until they were lost to the setting sun with a twinkle.

Ash turned to Misty, a smile playing on his lips despite the lump in his throat, and the weight in his chest. Still staring into the distance, he said, 'You were great, Misty!'

'Thanks,' she said, nodding slightly, as if in agreement. 'I feel a lot better now.' Ash thought he sensed a hint of gratefulness in her voice.

'It was awesome watching you battle like that,' he commented.

'Thank you, Ash. That's sweet.'

Ash cocked his head. He hadn't heard Misty say something like that to him before.

Misty turned around to face him. The smile upon her lips was a sincere one, though it was not totally joyful. Ash noticed something else in her expression, such as sadness, or even unhappiness. 'And thanks for always being a good friend to me.'

It seemed like she'd let the words slip past her tongue without ever realizing. Ash started inwardly. She was eying her shoes. Suddenly, her head jerked up and their eyes locked. Ash felt himself lost in their aquamarine depths. He tried to say something, but the words caught up in his throat. _She had pretty eyes_… Funny, surely he would not have noticed before this very moment.

'I-' he began, but faltered. 'No,' he said firmly. 'Thank _you_, for always sticking around despite my denseness.'

She searched his face for a long moment, an almost pleading expression in those eyes, those deep, wonderful eyes. Suddenly, Ash felt strange, almost awkward or uncomfortable.

'You can't change some things,' she said, weakly attempting a joke.

Suddenly, Brock laughed, saving the two teens more embarrassment. 'You mean, like Ash's stupidity?'

Ash turned around to glare at him. Misty chuckled softly. Ash turned back to her, sighing.

'Misty…'

'Yeah?'

Ash was not quite sure what he was going to say. He spoke nothing for a moment, then forcefully turned his head away from her. At the entrance of the park, right in front of the gates, stood Misty's bike.

'Your bike's there,' he told her.

'Oh,' she said, her face falling.

'You're in a hurry, right?'

'Um… Yeah,' she said quietly.

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty trudged up the path leading outside Viridian City, the latter leading her bike.

Standing in the middle of his two friends, Ash was lost in his thoughts, which happened to be in great turmoil. Every single moment he had spent with Misty, every breath he had taken beside her flashed though his mind in a jumbled, very not-orderly fashion. The places they had traveled, the people they had met, the battles they had taken part in, every Pokémon they had discovered… Everything was changing nonstop. His life, as he had decided a while ago, about that morning, actually, was the epitome of change. Just that morning, he had been thinking, his life had no constants, except Pikachu, Brock and Misty… Misty. And the very same morning, too. How ironic, he could not help but think. Most of all one thing puzzled him, though, and that was the wild, yet comforting warmth he felt radiating from his chest area, somewhere off to the left, whenever he saw her, spoke to her or thought of her

Suddenly, Misty spoke him, snapping him out of his reverie.

'So, Ash,' she said, smiling warmly. 'Don't forget your morning rituals. Take a bath, and brush your teeth.'

He felt happy, but not really surprised, that she cared. 'I'll remember,' he promised.

'And make sure that Pikachu doesn't eat too much.'

The little yellow mouse on his trainer's shoulder turned to her. 'Pikachu!' he exclaimed, raising an arm.

'And Brock, try not to get too distracted by all the girls.'

Brock made no reply, but gave a booming laugh.

'One more thing–' she began, but was cut off by Ash.

'That's enough!' he said teasingly.

'It's just something that I feel I need to tell you,' she said, staring into the skies.

'Alright,' he sighed, yielding to her stubbornness.

'Just keep on… doing your best…' she said at length.

'What do you mean,' he asked, seriously alarmed now, in all his grief.

'Well, y'know… Without me there…' She did not finish, but fell back into silence. Ash felt his breath unable to go past his throat. He cursed Daisy, Violet and Lily inwardly. For stealing Misty from him. For causing him, he knew already, great grief, and for causing _her_ the same sadness as well. For throwing the burden of handling a gym on her alone. Ash was about to shout out, to scream and challenge anyone there to hear before he caught himself. Why was he feeling this way?

Suddenly, all his memories became deciphered, untangling from each other. In his mind's eye, he remembered being hooked onto a fishing pole by Misty, who pulled him out of the water. He remembered landing beside her, and her rushing over to his side – well, _Pikachu's_ side, anyway. He remembered traversing mountains, caves, and scorching deserts with her, covering two full regions with her at his side. He remembered constantly bickering with her. He remembered that, amidst all the arguments, they had somehow begun to care for each other deeply, becoming friends to the point of being inseparable. He remembered her continuous advice, and her strong belief in him, even if she didn't often show it openly, to him she did, in her own, special way. He remember fighting alongside her, all the times they'd laughed their heads off at Brock's romantic antics, or sitting around the campfire exchanging past experiences. He remembered standing firmly beside her, and she beside him as they stood like pillars in front of any and all challenges that were thrown at them. He remembered beating Team Rocket alongside her so many countless times… Throughout the howling winds of change, she had been an unwavering aspect of his everyday, one of the only constants in his life… To think all that was going to change. To thing some things were just too good to last…

His breath caught up in his throat again, as he thought about that warmth that she so easily gave him. During any time of hardship, all he had to do was look at her face, into her mesmerizing eyes, or hear her comforting voice. It had been enough for him – more than enough to go through any difficulty his dream put to him. She could help him cross any obstacle in his path. She could be a little short, and sometimes a bit scrawny too, he supposed, but that was not all she was.

No, she was more than that… She was Misty Waterflower, fourth of the Sensational Sisters, and as Ash privately believed, the most beautiful. He groaned to himself, where were these thoughts coming from?

She may usually be quick tempered, like a Charizard, perhaps, but that was not only who she was. She was much more than that. Her better qualities, Ash realized, outnumbered her negative ones by a long shot. She was caring, as she never failed to prove… She was also loyal, and understanding, and patient, even if that was one of her least-shown traits. She was an incredibly… incredible person, Ash thought. And that feeling she gave him…

Suddenly, Ash felt like he was being absorbed by the light, or a huge wave of water, he did not know. All he knew was he was engulfed in it, blanketed by it. A moment later, he realized it was realization setting between his shoulders. He tried to shrug it off, but it wouldn't leave. He groaned.

Ash loved Misty. He loved her. That was why he was loathed Danny, and Rudy as well. That was why he wished to rip anyone who looked at her that way apart. That was why he was so devastated over her departure, which was far more than Brock was. That was why he was so dreading the fork in the road that he knew was fast approaching. That was why he looked at her soul, into her eyes, before at her body. That was why she was so hurt when he didn't seem upset by her news… Oh, but he was, more than she could imagine in her wildest dreams. That is why…

_Oh, crap…_ he thought. _Now what…? Why did it take me so long to realize… Oh, man what am I going to do? Now that she's about to leave, why did I have to find out now. Never finding out would have done me better. I- I'll have to tell her. But… WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME? Then what? She was right, and so was Brock!_ He cursed silently. _I'm dense as a rock, that's the problem. If maybe we'd had more time, maybe – just _maybe_ things could have been a little different… Oh, Misty, I love you, I love you, I love you… If only you could hear me say that now…_

But now it was time to let go, of all the beautiful memories, the happy moments they had spent together, and the sadder ones. It was time to let go, _go_… without knowing how far you would fall. Without knowing if you'd ever, in this life, see each other again. If you'd ever have a chance to laugh again together, like _once upon a time_… He would not be sad… he would not cry… He was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, destined to be the greatest Pokémon Master of the age… He could not break down now. No, he got to fight back the tears.

'It's because of this bike that I met Ash…' Misty muttered to herself.

'Briii,' Misty's little egg Pokémon, Togepi, spoke from her place in the bike's basket.

'Togepi,' Misty said. 'It was a coincidence that you and I met too.'

'Ours wasn't a coincidence,' Ash said from beside her. She looked at him questioningly. He continued, however, without this nudge. 'I don't think it could be a coincidence that I met you out of all people.'

'What do you mean, Ash?'

'I guess what I mean is, even though that happened, I think we were meant to meet and become friends.' _And it was meant for me to fall for you as well, so does that mean…?_

'Me too!' Brock gave his agreement. 'We've been through so much together on our travels, I'd say we are best friends, now!'

'You mean it, Brock? We are really best friends,' Misty asked, wide eyed. 'Yeah!' she giggled softly. The three friends chucked together, just enjoying each other's presence for now as they headed towards their final destination together.

* * *

The sun hung low in the horizon when she group came upon a fork in the road. From here, the road went in four directions. One, from where they came, Pallet, Pewter and Cerulean.

'Guess I'll be going this way,' Misty said to them.

* * *

Ash stared into the distance, staring but not really seeing. 'Misty,' he muttered to himself, enjoying the feel something so little as he name brought to him. 'Thank you…' On his shoulder, his every faithful Pokémon companion growled sympathetically. 'And Brock… I know that there's no way I could have ever…'

'Go on,' a voice said, snapping him out of his reverie. His eyes snapped open and he started violently. There was Brock, the speaker, and Misty, both staring at him.

'If you have something to say, Ash, then say it,' Misty said.

'Yeah, we're all ears,' said Brock.

Ash yelled, jumping half out of his skin. On his shoulder, Pikachu also screamed, 'Pika!'

'Why are you creeping up on me like that?' Ash demanded.

'Sorry,' Brock said, looking a little bit embarrassed. He was holding a lunchbox out to Ash. 'I forgot to give this to you. Something to eat; a lunchbox picnic, complete with matching cutlery.'

'And this,' Misty said, raising a pink handkerchief. 'Makes it easier to carry.'

'Misty…' he muttered, thinking about his newfound feelings. 'You guys…'

Misty wrapped the handkerchief around the box that Brock was still holding. Seeing her tie the knot for him so carefully, so caringly, brought tears to his eyes, and this time he could not control the flow. They burst free of their confines and rolled down his face.

Misty looked up to see his tear streaked face. The box, which she had taken in her own hands, she handed back to Brock. She walked towards him, her steps so slow it almost physically pained Ash to see her strolling towards him. She raised a small hand to wipe his tears away. Ash could hardly stop weeping. His eyes released more tears onto her fingers.

Suddenly, Misty yelped as she was grabbed in a bear hug by Ash, who was sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder. She froze for a moment, then wrapped her own arms around him. She tried to make a comforting face, but failed miserably, falling into tears herself. Ash's composure, it seemed, was the only thing holding them back. For some moments they stood like that, until Ash pulled away, staring at the ground near his feet.

'Misty…'

'Yes,' she whispered.

'There something I… have to tell you,' he said, not caring if Brock was watching or not.

'Go on,' she urged gently.

'I– I don't know – I mean, I don't know if this is the right time to say it…'

'Say whatever you want to now, Ash. We might –' she choked. 'We might never see each other again…'

'I couldn't bear that…' he said, almost to himself. 'Misty, I– '

'What?'

'I think I–'

Misty's eyes widened, for she could sense where this was going.

'Misty, I… This may be sudden, but I think I love you,' he said to her. He looked up to see her expression, which he took to be horror, as she stepped away from him. Suddenly, in a moment, he understood. _She doesn't feel the same way about me… Oh. My. God! What now? Not only have I made a fool of myself in front of Brock, I've also ruined by any relationship that I had with her… If only I could have gotten a hold of myself and keep that mouth shut then maybe–_

He looked to Brock, who did not seem in the least surprised, but was smiling warmly at the two of them. As their eyes met, Brock's did a gesture, almost too subtle to be noticed, but Ash understood. He looked back to Misty.

Her beautiful eyes were overflowing with tears now. Her expression was not of hurt, nor of hatred… but of–

'Ash…' she whispered, walking up to him again. She laid a hand on his cheek, looking directly and penetratingly into his eyes. 'Is it true…? I have to know,' she cajoled.

'I– Yes, it is,' he admitted. 'If you don't feel the same, I understand,' he said hastily.

'No… You don't… I feel exactly the same way…'

His eyes shot up. Had he heard that right? Of course he hadn't she couldn't love him. She thought he was annoying, blockheaded, stupid…

'I love you too,' she said softly.

Suddenly, he drew closer to her face, not caring if Brock was watching, or if it was not really the time. But, come to think of it, it was the perfect situation. The last thing he was her lips part before he felt them upon his own. He kissed her. He kissed Misty… He couldn't believe it. If they weren't parting ways, it would have been the happiest day of his life.

They broke apart not long after, looking at each other, their faces flushed. 'This is the dream…'

'No, this isn't,' she said. 'I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you!'

Ash laughed, lifting her up into the air, Misty laughed as well. They both just basked in each other's presence, enjoying their perfect moment together.

'Heh,' he whispered when he set her down. 'I guess I have something to come back home to now.'

'Don't let your mom hear you say that,' she teased. Of course he was kidding, and so was she. Well, not the part about going home to her, but the idea is clear anyway.

Grinning, Ash turned to Brock. 'Sorry about that, Brocko,' he said, greatly embarrassed. But he was happy, so it didn't matter.

Brock just laughed. 'What you did just now was long overdue. Guess I'm glad I forgot to give you that lunchbox, huh?'

Ash chuckled as well. 'I'll miss you, Mist.'

'I like it when you call me that, it's so unique. And I'm going to miss you too.'

'Wait for me, 'kay?' he said softly.

'Of course. Come back from your journey when you can, I'll be waiting for you.'

'I will not disappoint you.'

'See that you don't,' she mocked seriousness.

'Well,' Ash said. 'I guess this is good bye.'

'Not for long,' Brock said. 'We're going to meet again really soon.'

'Yes, not long at all,' Misty agreed. Ash grinned, he could not help but think they were right. Of course, the three shared a bond too strong to be snapped.

'I guess you have something to remember me by,' Misty said to Ash, gesturing to her handkerchief.

'I will treasure it,' he promised.

'But I have nothing from you,' she protested. 'This is no different from any ordinary friend.'

'Oh, yeah?' Ash said mischievously. 'Would an 'ordinary' friend do this?'

Perhaps she would have asked what, but Ash did not give her the chance. He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. He kissed her deeply, affectionately and passionately. Their first kiss had been shy, two lovers exploring unknown territory, but this one was forceful, yet loving, as the last one wasn't. The last one was just a confirmation of what they had been feeling, this one was more.

Ash pulled back after a full minute. He found himself caught again in her enchanting eyes.

'Take care, my love,' Ash said. 'Stay safe for me.'

'And you too Ash… Remember, I'll be waiting for you, always.'

With that, the three best friends went off in their own directions, each smiling slightly.

'Until we meet again,' Ash said to himself, still crying freely.

'It must be the onions that are bringing tears to my eyes,' Brock said, wiping them with his sleeve on his own road.

Misty simply sped on towards Cerulean City, smiling about Ash and their newfound love. Whatever obstacles lay in their path, she knew, together, they could overcome them. One day, they would settle down together in peace for good. The thought sent her a warm feeling that she was so familiar with concerning Ash, _love_.

With great promise, the three went on, looking forwardto, and not dreading, what the morrow may bring.

'Until we meet again, Mist,' Ash whispered to himself. 'Gotta catch ya later!'

* * *

**A/N: not much to say here, except review, it really makes my day. constructive critisism is very welcome, as always.**

**P.S. correct me if im wrong, but i think Waterflower is not actually Misty's real name, it was a mistake, but it looks nice anyway.**

**-Blood**


End file.
